


Honored

by sixnumbers



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful date, Monica and Steve end up at her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honored

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh SO hi! i had been sitting on a MoniSteve fic for a bit because I love them so :3 This is probably the least explicit smut piece I've ever written. So yay! I'm growing as a person. Ha.
> 
> I kind of kept this fluid in regards to time line. You can imagine them both older or even them a few months after Monica takes over for the team. -nick fury voice- I'm nice like that.
> 
> enjoy

Steve's kiss shouldn't feel so right. His fingers on her chin are a nice addition, too. His lips are soft and whatever scent he's wearing isn't helping her heart beat slower. He uses his tongue to curl together with hers and tease her lips, and she's positive she's gonna ruin these panties. They were her favorite pair. The last thing she expected was to be making out on her front stoop with Captain America.

But she was doing just that. Oh, well.

Monica moves her arms around his neck, leaning into him a little more, and Steve brings his hands down. They move to stroke gently across her back, settling just above her hips. She feels _tiny_ in comparison to them, as his fingers spread out across the small of her back. She meets his chest with her own, pressing them together with a slight hitch in breath. He could do this forever, she's sure. And she'd like that, in a weird way, but immediately thinks his talented mouth could be of use on other parts of her body.

She has to break away to take a breath, pressing her forehead onto his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Moni?”

She shouldn't have told him to call her that. The way he said it was...off. Like he wasn't sure if he should be saying it, or if it was just a Black Superhero thing that not everyone could do. Jen calls her Moni. It's not that serious.

She laughed, taking a deep breath in afterward. She needed to start breathing again, feeling a little like a fish out of water.. “I needed a break, is all.”

She looks up at his easy, slight smile. He has all the time in the world. It's cute.

Monica holds onto him, humming softly, content with everything happening right now. She'd like a little more, but she wasn't gonna press. Though she was definitely getting that vibe from Steve. He's obviously hard, and his pupils are a little big as well.

“Let's go inside?”

It's tentative, and eager for agreement. Monica looks down at the floor, smiling but really thinking it over. The last thing she expected to hear from a man born in 1920 was if she wanted to go to bed with him. The answer was _yes_ after her fifth week at Avengers Mansion. And she'd be lying if she didn't consider what he'd be like in bed.

“You sure you wanna do that?”

Steve chuckles, and takes both her hands in his. He rubs his thumbs into her palms, and it's oddly soothing. It takes the edge off the question, and his soft, unassuming smile helps things. He looks like he'd be willing and happy to turn tail and just walk away. Maybe think through how he wouldn't blow it the next time.

 _Blow it_. Poor choice of words.

“Never been more sure about anything.”

Monica smirked, and Steve's face doesn't flinch. This wasn't him buttering her up. He was an awful liar, and tended to avoid it whenever possible. He means it. Which means...what for her? Had he been checking her out, too? This whole time?

She wants to laugh at the idea of being in Steve Rogers' fantasies, but holds back.

“Yeah? You say that to all the girls, I'm sure.”

“Not many in that list,” he said, shaking his head. “and I don't think I've said it before.”

Definitely not buttering her up, then.

“Then I'm _honored_ ,” she adds with a laugh. She wasn't interested in being a trophy, or a mark to knock off his list. If he even had a list. If they were doing this, it was gonna be with the same ease that they worked together. The ease that makes it easy for him to trust her. Enough to suggest her for team leader, enough to give her pointers and help her.

“I'll make sure you'll feel that way.”

Monica's eyes go wide, but Steve just...keeps smirking. Here he was, being suggestive. His gentle style of flirting, she knew, he'd been doing it all night. Making her laugh into her wine glass, making her feel safe.

But he was saying he was gonna get her off well enough to feel like she was being _honored_. That's one way to put it.

“Dirty,” she laughs, and goes for her keys.

~

It's less 'falling into bed' and more of being bridal carried and laid down, like this is a honeymoon. She has no qualms about it being a fling, but she's not sure how he feels about it.

She sits up immediately as Steve still stands, stripping. He undoes his tie quickly, tossing it aside on the floor. Next go his shoes, toed off in haste. Monica forgets about undressing and just watches him. He works the buttons on his shirt with little difficulty, and exposes his lovely torso that Monica immediately puts her hands on. He hums low, obviously enjoying it, and she brushes over both nipples with her fingers. She pulls him into another kiss by taking his hands, leading him down to intertwine with her again. They both fall back on the bed, kissing in a frenzy with Steve getting handsier. There's a firm grip on her thighs and she opens quickly, though she's sure that he didn't mean to signal that. Steve finds her zipper without looking, and she arcs into him to help him unzip it.

He peels off her dress slow, as if he wants to savor the moment, each inch of her skin. And he savors it literally, kissing and sucking across her chest and torso. She feels less honored, and more like she's being worshiped. The pressure is gentle, not enough to mark, but he leaves a trail she can feel across her stomach.

It's nice, but not what she wants.

“You gonna do this all night?”

He looks up and chuckles, and wastes no time pulling off her dress all the way. It gets discarded with his clothing pile.

“I didn't wanna rush”, he murmurs into her shoulder.

“This isn't rushing. I'm just not a big fan of being teased.”

“Noted,” Steve says again, and works on getting her bra off.

Once the bra is off, he looks her over and finds a nipple to slip into his mouth, rolling the other in his fingers. His tongue circles around it and _wow_. That makes her wrap one of her legs around his waist. One of Steve's hands moves down her hips, pulling off her panties without hesitation. He moves to get them off her completely, getting an eyeful while he caressed over her thighs.

“Much better,” she coos, pulling him into another kiss.

Rough fingers dip tenatively between her legs, going to circle her clit. She moans into their kiss, and moves his hand a bit to a better spot. Monica could honestly do _this_ all night, but there's a lot she wants to have him do otherwise. Fingers slip inside of her, making her quiver, and his thumb takes over with rubbing. She whimpers, wanting this but wanting more, too.

“Your pants are still on,” she huffs, pushing her toes on his slacks.

“Let me fix that,” he grins, looking _devious_ even, and leaves her grasp again.

The belt gets unbuckled, and pants and boxers get pushed down quickly. Monica looks him over and smiles, trying to look casual about the actual Adonis she has in front of her.

“Yeah?”

As if he needed to ask. But she guesses the neutral act is working. He's exactly what she expected. Not that his uniform ever left a ton to the imagination.

“Yeah. Come back down here.”

He hums in agreement, but kneels at the edge of the bed. He pulls her toward the edge and brushes his lips over her hips. It's a sensation that makes her shudder, inhaling sharply. He looks at her like he's wanted nothing more in his life.

“Can I?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

He wastes no time using his tongue on her clit, circles and lines and mixing between them, making patterns that only he seems to understand. She runs a hand through his hair and he keens into her touch. Almost asking for a scratch, a grab-and-pull in the heat of the moment. Another lick up and she grabs his hair, pushing him deeper into her. Full thoughts are hard to gather, though she definitely asks herself _Who got this treatment last? Where did he learn this?_ And all she can do is make soft little noises, turning louder and louder as she keeps coming apart under his tongue. He adds a finger inside of her and strokes slow. Slow is what she doesn't want when she keeps pushing her orgasm away, while he keeps making her almost come.

“So close--”

Steve hums an affirmative noise into her but doesn't stop. He doesn't slow down, but brings the pace of his finger up before adding another in. Her thighs keep quivering and she doesn't want to push her orgasm away again, feeling warmth puddle in her thighs and stomach.

He does something at the right spot and that's _it_ , she's coming on his mouth, his fingers, and it washes over her deep and warm. And it's amazing, _right_ , perfect. What she had wanted all night.

Steve comes up from between her legs and kisses her, and she's fine to taste herself on his lips. Steve's mouth is _covered_ with it, so she gets a pretty good dose. It's pleasant, as she would have hoped, though he treated it as if it was the best taste in the universe. He licks his lips as he gently strokes over her body. On the other hand, she was a quivering mess.

“Was that good?”

Monica laughs, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles like it was a relief to hear. As if he didn't know what he was doing.

She definitely _feels_ honored.

 


End file.
